


Exploring the world is nicer when there's two

by donntlookatme



Series: Kagepro Slash challenge [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's all i managed to put together..., i'm sorry this isn't good at all and I'm not satisfied with it, oops I missed out two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Um, excuse me...“ a sleepy voice says, a voice that sounds strangely familiar. He turns around, only to see another him. That's strange- he isn't supposed to meet himself, is he? The other Konoha seems just as confused as him, though. Maybe they could be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring the world is nicer when there's two

He's been walking around the town with Hibiya and Hiyori. He asked them to- he enjoys going outside, seeing all those new and amazing things. Hibiya and Hiyori know many interesting places, and he's always happy to see them.

     They went to a forest once- it was huge and full of trees, he's never seen trees that huge before – following a path there so they wouldn't get lost. The other day, they went to an aquarium- Konoha was amazed by how many different all the kinds of the fish were and watching them swim felt really calming somehow. He's spent the entire day there, just eating and watching the fish. Hibiya and Hiyori left him with a phone, telling him that they'd call him later. Another day, they went to a shopping mall- Hiyori bought some clothes, Hibiya a console game. Konoha, of course, bought food.

     Today, they're at a playground. It's almost empty, probably because of the heat- there's only about three children with their mothers. Hiyori and Hibiya are away again, Konoha notes. He looks around, seeing them sitting on a slide. He's never been on a slide, never really fit on one, but Hibiya tells him that it's fun. He'd like to go on one sometimes- Shintaro told him there are ones for big people like him, as well, even promised to go with him.

     Suddenly, he sees something move in the grass behind them- there's a small forest there, perhaps an animal? Hiyori told him that only animals live in forests. He decides to investigate, walking closer towards the movement. The thing turns out to be a snake, and Konoha looks at it excitedly. It's white, just like his hair, it's eyes the same pinkish red. The moment it sees him, it disappears in the tall grass. Konoha decides to follow it. The snake looks pretty, he wants to look at it some more, it looks like him after all. He follows the snake through the grass, watching it disappear every few steps, then reappear further away. Eventually, the snake seems to disappear and he realizes that he can't see the playground. He looks around, trying to find out which way he should go, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

„Um, excuse me...“ a sleepy voice says, a voice that sounds strangely familiar. He turns around, only to see another him. _That's strange- he isn't supposed to meet himself, is he? The other Konoha seems just as confused as him, though. Maybe they could be friends?_

„Hello, are you lost as well?“ he asks the other Konoha, at which the other nods quickly.

„Maybe we could try to find the way out together?“ the other Konoha grabs his hand, and he gently tugs him along.

-

     They're lying on the couch, at least he is, the other Konoha lying on him. There isn't enough space for both of them, so they take turns. They're eating chips- Shintaro bought them some when he went shopping. There's a documentary running, something about penguins. Konoha feels nice and warm-- he enjoys the other being there a lot.

„I saw a dog today!“ the other says, smiling at him a bit. They tell each other things- things they saw during the day, things the other's showed them. It's more fun to share it with each other than to just learn. Suddenly, Konoha remembers something, something he asked Kano about a while back.

„Um!“ he makes a sound, setting the chips down.The other Konoha looks at him with expectation.

„I asked Seto about kissing today...“ he begins, and the other immediately perks up, looking interested.

„He told me you can only do it with people you really like, and that it feels nice...“he continued, frowning as he tried to recall the details. „He also said something about... crushing? “ he didn't really understand the last part, but at least he knew what kissing was.

„Do you want to try it?“ the other Konoha asks. He nods, letting the other slide off of him so they can both sit.

„Um, we should press our lips together.“ he informs the other, before leaning in and pressing his own lips agains't the other Konoha's. It feels surprisingly nice, but lasted a bit too short. He tries it again, this time staying there for a while. No, this doesn't work, not like the kisses in the movies do.

„It feels nice...“ the other Konoha comments, „Do you want to continue?“ he continues, but Konoha is thinking. He lifts the other's chin gently, looking it over.

„Umm, could you maybe try opening your mouth a bit? I think that is how you do it...“ he asks, not waiting for the answer before he kisses the other again, this time with his mouth slightly parted. This kiss certainly feels different, is a lot warmer and wetter. Konoha likes it, he decides, moving his tongue over the other's mouth. It tastes like chips- it's a pleasant taste, not that different from his own.The other Konoha is making quiet little noises they always make when they're enjoying something. That must mean he's doing it right, and he continues with kissing the other, pressing the other Konoha down to him.

     He doesn't know how long they spend like this, kissing and panting into each other's mouths, but when they pull away, both of them are breathing fast. Konoha's vision is swimming, everything feels a bit more distant, but it's a good feeling.

„That was nice...“ he says, smiling up at the other him. Konoha nods, smiling back.

„Do you want to go eat dinner?“ he asks after a while, once their breath has calmed down.

The other nods- they can go back to exploring the world after their stomachs are full.


End file.
